Sonny with a chance of leaving
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sonny's tryin to ask out Chad, but Chad is already going on a date. As Tawni, Nico and Grady try to get them to break up, Sonny is visited by an ex. Will the pair be brought closer or torn appart by a chain of events?
1. Who can ya trust?

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to anyone or basically anything to do with Sonny With A Chance. Even though it's a fabulous show, I don't own rights to anyone apart from Clarissa who I made up.

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal?

TITLE: Sonny with a chance of leaving 

**Chapter 1- Who can ya trust?**

"Hey." Chad was scarily happy today. Not that he was never happy, it's just he was being 'nice' happy. Sonny Munroe was from Wisconsin; she lived in Wisconsin, she went to primary school in Wisconsin and she wished she was in Wisconsin…but she wasn't. She was in Hollywood, unfortunately being bombarded by a gleeful Chad who wasn't taunting her for a change.

"Oh hey Chad, how are you, where ya been, what do you want?" Sonny looked at Chad, in a sceptical way. She took a bite of her chocolate cake and looked up at Chad in confusion.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…nothing now. Oh have you seen that hot new actress who's in Mackenzie falls? Wow, I thought you were… smart, but she's smart and cute."

"Gee thanks, so I am smart but not cute?"

"Umm… yup pretty much. So anyway…I gotta go before I'm seen with you. Only joking…maybe. PEACE OUT SUCKERS!"

"Okay well yeah I gotta go too, so I can't talk right now and yes Chad I'm fine. Thanks for askin!" Sonny had a little bit of a crush on Chad but she wouldn't admit it. Why would she? She wanted to keep her friends. A few moments passed and Sonny was in her dressing room, well her and Tawni's room. Nico and Grady were two of her best friends and when they were with her, she felt happy. Now however, she wasn't smiling even with Nico and Grady sitting right next her.

"Hey Sonny, you okay? It's just it's not like you to be so quiet. I got you you're blanket with arms." Nico offered a slightly worried smile, and a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Sonny wasn't one for sympathy, she never had been.

"Umm yeah, I think I'm gonna go for a walk…thanks though. I umm…need to check something with Marshal so I guess I'll see ya later so…bye." Sonny was never like this; she was always smiley. She was…well…how her name described her; sunny. Sonny was confused; she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know where she was going, she was blind to the world.

"So yeah, I'm free this weekend if you wanna go to a movie or something? I'm quite famous, please ignore the fans. Ha-ha that's one of mine. Anyway, Saturday yeah?"

"Umm yeah, Saturday. Cool. Pick me up at 7 okay? Don't be late." Clarissa was the new girl in Mackenzie Falls, aka Chad's new crush…well girlfriend now. Sonny was secretly jealous well more than jealous…furious. Chad made it so obvious that he liked her, more than liked her and now he was acting like she had never been born.

"Hey Chad, you said you'd catch me later and here I am…later. Chad?"

"Oh yeah, hi sonny. I can't talk now, ya know, Clarissa and I are going to the movies so I need to find a great outfit, casual. I just like her as a frien… "

"No Chad, you're going out with her and I don't know why this should bother me."

"It shouldn't, I never said it would."

"Yeah. Anyway, you're going on this date on Saturday…it's Thursday Chad. Chad? Well bye to you too. Sheesh, the nerve." Sonny really wanted to cry, she had been waiting for months for Chad to admit he liked her and now, months of work had gone down the drain thanks to one girl. Chad was the one person she loved to hate but also hated to love, the one who pretended he didn't care, the one who made it evident he liked her more than friends. He was her best enemy and she loved him for it. She couldn't help but admit that she missed his taunting ways, and how he used to flirt for no apparent reason.

"Okay, okay I admit I miss you Chad. I really do. I miss how you pretend you don't care and I miss our childish, stupid arguments that are pointless but we always have 'em anyway."

"Sonny? What are you saying?" Tawni was secretly worried; Sonny would never admit that she missed Chad. Of all the people, he was the one who she missed. Tawni was ever so blunt; she just came out with it. Why hold it in?

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You don't even like Chad so why do ya miss him?"

"Tawni have you been blind for the last 4, 5, 6 hours…maybe 7 or 8? He's goin on a date with a girl he hardly knows just because she's cute."

"When? Lemme guess, Saturday?" Sonny nodded slowly. She was filling up again, and was trying to calm Tawni down.

"Look Tawni, it's nothin to do with you. Just leave me to deal with it on my own. It's just that lately, he's been ignoring me and… an…" Sonny's voice cracked as she let loose a single, weak, 'Chad missing' tear. Tawni was never good at comforting people; she was nervous and had never really had the skill for it. Not this time…

"It's okay, I'm gonna fix this don't you worry. Me, Nico and Grady are gonna fix it."

"Nico, Grady and you? Nooooooooooo! I'm doomed. I wanted to break them up, not scar her for life." Tawni had a plan. One that could go wrong but probably wouldn't. Then again, this was Tawni Hart, who was incredibly prone to messing up.

"Oh Nico, Grady…come here, do you fancy goin to the cinemas on Saturday?"

"Sure, wadda we watchin?"

"Umm it's a surprise! Okay we'll go at hmm…7." Tawni was so proud, she had made her own plan. She would crash the movie and break up Chad and Clarissa.

_**SONNY..CHAD...TAWNI..GRADY..NICO..ZORA**_

SATURDAY- 7:15PM - CLARISSA'S HOUSE

"Great, I'm late! Okay let's see…house 14a…Oh here we go." Chad straightened himself up, checked his hair…twice…and finally knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm here to pick up Clarissa."

"Who?"

"Chad?" The voice came from the house next door and after a rather awkward greeting with the parents, they were on their way to the cinema. Chad was nervous, anyone with eyes could see that. He could only ever picture Sonny in the car next to him. He loved making her life miserable but he still missed her all the same. He missed the way they used to argue, repeating the phrase "oh yeah" thousands of times. He couldn't decide between Sonny and Clarissa. He also missed her scary grin and her sparkly brown eyes. Her curly brown hair and strange laugh.

"Oh Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… Tawni?"

"Oh hey Chad, what film ya watchin hmm?"

"Oh umm Vampires Assistant. Why?"

"No reason? Just wondered. Well see ya." As Chad left with his girlfriend, Tawni waited until they had entered the theatre and then huddled in a circle with Nico and Grady. She handed them each a walkie talkie and went through the plan; telling them that Nico secured two corners, Grady the other two and she would look out for them in the middle. Why she got the largest part, who knows? As Nico and Grady got the tickets, Tawni realised that Sonny was on the other ticket booth. She hadn't expected Sonny to turn up.

"Tawni, Nico, Grady?" Sonny was confused, disappointed and annoyed. She thought that Tawni was going to let her sort out her own problems, she wasn't a little girl anymore and she could look after herself. She felt like screaming and shouting out to the whole world that she loved Chad and missed him, but she didn't have the strength or courage to do it.

"Ok, I can do this…umm one ticket to vampire's assistant please?" When she entered the theatre she saw a seat next to two shifty looking guys; one was thin with dark skin and one was fair skinned with blonde hair. She was sure she recognised them. If you remove the moustaches they looked like people she knew. But who?

"So, I'm quite the expert at dates ya know." Chad expected a response to it but didn't get much of one. All she did was take a mouthful of popcorn and move to a comfier position.

"So, you ever kissed someone? No? Ah well I've seen this on a… I mean at a premier. It was pretty exclusive but ya know, they just can't resist me and they invited me. Didn't invite Sonny…surprise, surprise ha-ha. Ha. Hmm."

Things got more and more awkward, so Chad decided to move in on her, to kiss Clarissa.

"Okay, Okay I can't do this anymore. I can't sit back and watch this. I… I gotta go… Nico, Grady, Tawni! How could you? You're unbelievable."

"Umm I'm gonna go get a soda refill okay. Enjoy the film ha-ha okay I'll miss you."

SONNY..CHAD...TAWNI..GRADY..NICO..ZORA

As Chad exited the screening room, he scanned the lobby for Sonny until he spotted a flowery blouse and a black waist coat curled up in the corner of the room, attempting to hold back the tears from escaping her deep brown eyes. Sonny peered up and saw Chad approaching, she wiped away the crystals from her eyes and leant against the wall.

"What do you want? No wait, Let me guess, you want to rub it in my face that you're on a date and that I'm not and I'm lonely. All dates end in disaster anyway."

"Do they Sonny, do they really? Ya know not all do. So tell me, why did you storm out of the theatre like that, you nearly gave that old man a heart attack." Chad put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a friendly cuddle.

"Well, ok I was jealous. Because you have a girlfriend, fans…millions of fans and I don't. I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have millions of fans and I…I want what you have." Chad wiped her tears away and put his head close to hers. He was being nice for some strange reason.

"Chad? Chaaaad?" Chad quickly stood up and ran to his girlfriend.

"I was just talking to Sonny. She just wouldn't leave me alone." Sonny stood up and brushed her clothes off, she knew that would happen. They have a moment, then Chad turns into a complete jerk again.

"I knew it, you hadn't changed. You don't care about us…I mean me. You only care about yourself. We were having a real moment then, or I thought we were. Some things just don't change do they Chad?" Sonny was upset, anyone could see that. Just as anyone could see Chad felt guilty, it didn't take a mind reader to figure that out.

"Look Clarissa, I am sorry, but I am afraid it just isn't working between us ya know. It's been good but I am afraid I must move on. Bye."

"Oh no you don't Chad Dylan Cooper. No one dumps Clarissa and gets away with it. You are no exception, do you hear me?"

"Look, can I help? I mean I'm sort a famous too. Sonny?"

"Oh my Gosh…" Sonny froze in fear, she couldn't believe who was standing right there in font of her. It was a blast from the past. An ex…a manipulating creep.

"Hello Sonny."

"What do you want?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Sonnynapped

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, or any one in it, well anything to do with Sonny with a chance I don't own (for example characters, places, shows ya get the gist of it.) Plus I own no rights to the lyrics to "Don't forget" by Demi Lovato. The song lyrics are her work entirely and unfortunately, not mine. So she owns all the rights.

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring Sonny and Chad closer, or tear them apart?

TITLE: Sonny with a chance of leaving

Chapter: 2- Sonny-napped 

"I said what do you want?"

"When you dumped me, I said I'll be back, I didn't account on you being here. Tawni…Sonny…Chad."

"Yeah well I didn't account on seeing you either. Look Conroy, I don't know how you're gonna get revenge but I am leaving."

"Me too." Chad followed Sonny out the door and offered her a seat in his car. Well his girlfriend didn't need it. She was too busy flirting with James. You might not remember James. James was the one who asked Sonny out then asked Tawni out. Typical, always the same. Anyways where was I? Oh yes, Tawni was shocked too, she thought James was gone, left to go somewhere else.

"Here we are and don't worry, James won't come back." Chad offered a sympathetic smile and opened the car door, he really wanted to taunt her but he knew that that would made the situation much, much worse than it was already. Sonny gave back a forced smile and walked to her room. She never seemed so quiet to Chad, she always wanted to argue with him. Not a real argument, just a childish one, like a joke. Chad was worried. Even the dumbest person on earth could see that. It was blatantly obvious, he cared. He wanted to ring her up and listen to her problems all night, trying to make them and her better. He couldn't help being helplessly in love. He'd even admitted that she was cute. That everything she did was cute. She didn't seem herself but Chad could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired. By the time he got home, he was practically falling asleep. He locked his car and walked through the door, he didn't realise that the time was 1:20am. So he turned on the T.V and got comfy on the sofa. Meanwhile, Nico and Grady were gradually getting worried. They hadn't seen Sonny since the theatre.

"Ok, I give in. I am ringing Sonny."

"Hello?"

"Sonny? That doesn't sound like you. Anyway you ok? It's just me and Grady are worried about you."

"Well, if you ever want to see Sonny again, I suggest that you hang up and never ring again. Okay?"

"What? Who is this? Chad, is this a stupid joke?"

"No, afraid not. Now go away!"

"Grady, we gotta go get Tawni!" Nico and Grady barged in to Tawny's room to find her singing I'm a little teapot in front of the mirror, wearing a fez.

"Tawni! What are you doing? That doesn't matter, Sonny…and a man…and if you ever want to see her again…and hurry!"

"Okay, okay gosh." Tawni, Nico and Grady didn't know what to do. They were in this together and if they didn't hurry up, who knew what could have happened to Sonny. Tawni didn't want to look hurt though

"Hmm, what no get off me! Get off me who are you? Get off me I will call the pol…" As Sonny flopped on the bed, in a motionless sleep, James unlocked his car boot and locked a languished Sonny inside. Locked away like a prisoner, alone in the dark.

"Where am I?" The boot was still open a little bit, so she could still see out. She daren't try to escape, he would get her, hunt her down like a predator. She could see the road passing bye, as the engine shuttered. All she wanted was to see her friends sand her family again. To tell them how much she loved them. The car came to a sudden stop and the boot sprung open ad she rolled out and landed on the hard, gravel road. She was in pain. It was in her eyes. She wanted to be strong, to wake up and it would all be a horrible dream. That Chad would be at her side, helping, guiding her through all her hard times. To hold her hand and tell her it's okay, not to cry. He wasn't, he was a distant memory at the moment.

"Okay Sonny, here we are. Don't worry, you're not gonna get hurt."

"Why are you doing this James? I thought you were over me. I am over you now take me home."

"Not this time. You see Sonny, usually I would but ya see you dumped me. All those months ago, you ruined my reputation."

"NO, no I won't let you do this. Chad, CHAD!"

"You're fake boyfriend isn't here to save you now." James grabbed a napkin and held it to her face. As he caught her in his arms, a smirk raised on his dark face, meanwhile, Nico was trying to find Chad. So, he didn't knock on the door to Mackenzie Falls, he burst the door down with a forklift.

"Chad, we gotta go."

"Go where and why?"

"It's Sonny! She's been sonny-napped!"

"What? Sonny napped! Right let'ssssss go for some frozen yoghurt. I mean it's only Sonny. She's probably day dreaming of peace again. On the other hand, I'm not really hungry so let's go." As they were driving to a place they didn't know, Sonny was coming too. Everything was a blur and she didn't know where she was.

"Where… where am I? She could hear the radio, from the prison like room.

"Did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had, did you forget, did you forget about me. Did you regret, ever standing by my side, did you forget what we were feeling inside, now I'm lest to forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong, we were once so strong; our love is like a song. You can't forget it. I guess Chad forgot it though," Sonny sighed, she had never felt so strongly about someone. Now, it was too late. She could never have him. No now, she had been gone far too long now for him to still remember her.

"Sonny, I didn't know you liked to sing along to songs. So, I remember seeing you as a teapot, looks like the teapot was chipped doesn't it?"

"I don't know what that means but anyway it is the worst comeback ever. Why am I tied to a chair? A rolly chair… hey a rolly chair. Well nice seeing you but this teapot is rolling out of here so bye." As Sonny started to roll off with the chair, James pulled her back and leaned in to kiss her. Sonny ran over his foot and managed to slip out of the tight gripped rope which hugged her tightly.

"You don't think you can get away that easily do you?"

"I know that there is Naomi Campbell behind ya."

"Wow really?" As James turned around, Sonny escaped through the fire exit as James lived in a modern, expensive apartment, it had one.

"Hello, you've reached Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny! Are you ok? Were coming to get you, where are you?"

"I don't know, oh wait, umm Lake Side apartments. Chad please, I can't hide for much longer. Help me." It pained Chad to hear Sonny like this. He had never hared her cry before, it was strange he got a feeling he had never had before. He felt sorry for her.

"Hold on Sonny, where are you? Fire escape? Thought so, look we'll be there soon, just don't worry ok. Be careful sweetheart,"

"Did you just call Sonny sweetheart? Not that I care. Wow it's quiet without Sonny. Well goodnight, I am napping he-he."

"Does Tawni really not care? Oh and why did you call me sweetheart?"

"Umm doesn't matter. I was practicing for Mackenzie Falls. How does this sound? You'll never take me alive! No, Tawni cares. Hold in there ok. Bye"

"Man Chad, I can tell, you like Sonny." Nico grinned as he said it. He was enjoying every moment of teasing Chad but Sonny was more important at the moment. Nico was one of her best friends and he intended to save her.

"No I don't, but I just don't want her to die. Okay, I do like her a bit but you can't tell anyone ok. Otherwise, I will shut down the frozen yoghurt booth… and the mushy one too." Nico nodded and focused on the road. When they arrived, Chad ran as fast as he could to the fire escape. He was so excited to have the Sonny who teased him, taunted him and made his life… worth living. He hated to admit he wanted his Sonny back. Tawni followed him round the corner.

"Sonny, you there?" Chad searched the fire escape thoroughly. When he saw no sighn of her. He couldn't deny that he was panicing. If Sonny was dead, his life wouldn't be the same. Without her devilish smile, her insane laugh and the way she pretended he was her worst enemy. He couldn't lie, he pretended to. Really, she was like his best friend.

"Chad, is that you? Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady" Sonny's eyes lit up, she was where she belonged. With her friends who thought the world of her. So they had arguments time to time, she still wouldn't give it up for a million dollars.

"Ya know I was worried. I have my moments when I'm nice and I worry about you. Come here randomer." As Chad hugged her, he noticed James being arrested. He wanted to say something, but he wanted a hug from Sonny more. He had what he wanted… His Sonny, the Sonny he secretly was crazy for. As he wiped away Sonny's tears, he hugged her tighter. He was so afraid when she was gone.

"Ha-ha. Sorry, I snort time to time." Sonny's smile made everyone else smile, just like her laugh made everyone else laugh. She didn't want the hug to end, but it had to.

"Tawni, do you really not care? I thought we were friends."

"Of course I care. I just wanted to appear strong, like I was the cool best friend who was strong when you weren't." Sonny gave Tawni, Nico and Grady a hug as well. There was only one thing to do now, buy Nico and Grady a 'thank you' frozen yoghurt.

"Tawni, you can be bothered and still be strong. You are still my best friend as well. Look me and Chad are just friends. Nothing more, you're my best friend, along with Nico, Grady and Zora. Come on, let's go get some frozen yoghurt."

"Frozen yoghurt, ya hear that Nico?"

"Oh I hear it Grady." As they all walked down the moonlit path, James realise what a Jerk he had been. He then was taken to prison. Chad saw this as his time to ask Sonny something really important. Something that could make or break their friendship. He didn't care. It was what he wanted to do and if it did break their friendship, so be it…

"Oh Sonny, can I ask you something? Well do you wanna… be on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Umm, well…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Fairytales and love stories

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, even though I wish I did because that'd be totally awesome. But I don't its Disney's show. If I could have a lend of a few cast members to make a show of my own that'd be cool but…not gonna happen. Oh plus I own no rights to Johnny Depp, he is his own person unfortunately!

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring them closer or tare them apart?

TITLE: Fairytales and love stories.

"Umm look Chad, as nice as that sounds, I've tried being on Mackenzie Falls and nope. Not for me. Maybe someone else," Sonny entered the café and ordered six lots of frozen yoghurt. As Nico and Grady enjoyed their frozen yoghurt, Sonny and Chad seemed to be ignoring each other. Since Chad had broken up with Clarissa, he And Sonny hadn't talked much. He missed Clarissa and Sonny blamed her for their break up. She disliked Clarissa but never meant for that to happen. Deep inside, she could tell Chad blamed her too. However, ever being the optimist, Sonny decided that she would throw a party and invite both Chad and Clarissa. Yes, this could work. Clarissa still liked Chad. It was pain strikingly obvious. Now it was Sonny's turn to be hero. Sonny's turn to fix things, to undo her mistake was here. All she wanted was for Chad to look into her eyes and tell her he didn't like Clarissa. She daren't ask. It would tear him apart. No one should have to pick between his ex girlfriend who he still felt for or Sonny. Sonny was the one who made his life miserable and made a joke of him but he still cared about her. As Tawni wondered aimlessly through the door, Sonny had another idea. She would get Tawni to ask Clarissa if she would come. Clarissa would never come if Sonny asked her. Too much has happened between them. Right now, Sonny was doubting being in Hollywood. She didn't belong there, she wasn't the shopping obsessed one who loved lip-gloss and eye shimmer.

"Hey Tawni, I love your lip gloss it's gorgeous. I love you're hair to." Sonny flashed a scarily wide grin and a slightly forced giggle.

"Well thank you, I use Coco Mocco lip shine and Glitt… wait. You don't ever grin that wide. I would say you never compliment me but, why would you never compliment me? What do you want?" Sonny's grin faded as she knew she had been found out. She thought she was covering it pretty well.

"Well seen as you ask, would you like to throw a party? I'll ask Chad, Nico and Grady and you ask Zora, Marshal and umm… Clarissa. Okie dokie? Catch ya later." As Sonny walked off, Tawni grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Why do I have to ask people, what's in it for moi?"

"I dunno lip gloss and mango smoothie?" Tawni thought deeply and nodded before walking towards Clarissa's dressing room. Sonny had texted her all the details needed. As Tawni knocked on the door, Chad hid in the corner. He wanted to know all the details.

"Hey Clarissa, I was wondering do you wanna go to my party? Everyone will be there and I can't enjoy it without you there." Clarissa agreed and closed her door. Meanwhile, Sonny was gathering party food and had employed the assistance of Nico and Grady.

"Nico, should this nacho have green on it?" Grady was worried, he had been food testing a sample of each food and thought he had food poisoning.

"Yeah man, don't worry. It's just… chive." Nico was lying but he didn't want his best friend to worry. "I'll go take these to get some air. And go to the shops," Nico walked out of the house and Grady had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He wasn't too impressed with the nachos.

"Hmmm, maybe they need a little salt, no pepper and, no chive. I know, all of it. I'll add all of it! Muahahahaha." While Nico experimented with the nacho recipe, Sonny was finding Chad. He was missing. She had searched high and she had searched low.

"Hey Sonny, have I ever told you how much of a role model you are for me? I am really impressed by you're work."

"Okay, one, no don't think so and two you need my help don't ya?"

"Okay, no pint lying, yes I do. I need you to get me in to Tawni Hart's party. If you do, I will give you an autograph."

"An autograph of who… Johnny Depp?"

No me!" Sonny sighed and raised an eye brow. She'd always wanted to meet Johnny Depp or at least get his autograph.

"Oh, oh right. Umm yeah,"

"Really?" Sonny nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh but on one condition,"

"Yeah whatever tell me after you get me in?" Chad smiled and walked down the hall to his dressing room. He had always been to the hip parties with everyone there. He wasn't going to miss out on this. Sonny's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey what was that condition by the way?" Sonny smiled and sat on the rugged sofa that was inhabited by Tawni's clothes.

"Well seen as you ask, I want Johnny Depp's autograph, no offense but I already have two of yours." Chad's mouth gaped open at what he was hearing. He didn't know Johnny Depp. He knew he was one of the most famous actors alive, but he'd never met him. Johnny probably didn't know Chad existed.

"Ok, no probs. Me and Johnny go way back. I've known him since I was… umm… five. I've known him since I was five. Later."

"Yeah bye." Sonny hung up and sighed. "Aw man, I am never getting Johnny's autograph." Just as she thought things couldn't get worse, it was time for the party and she wasn't ready. Ten minuets later she was ready and went to get Chad. As she approached his room, she wondered whether this was right. She had always let fate take its toll on people's lives, never interfered but now it was different. Mainly because she blamed it on herself, she thought it was her fault Chad and Clarissa had broken up. That maybe if she hadn't crashed their date, nothing would have happened. She would have never seen James, she wouldn't have been kidnapped and most of all, she wouldn't have to host this party. She was rubbish at parties, always had been. They always went wrong no matter what, this time Tawni was helping her though. Tawni was party queen, the mayor of party town. Nothing could go wrong could it?

"Chad it's me. I umm I came to take you to the party." Chad poked his head round the corner and grinned.

"Oh I'll just be a minuet, come in and sit down." Sonny sat down on the sofa and got comfy. The comfort was short lived.

"Ready. Come on, we wont get there by sitin here. And before I forget thanks. Here's a little something for you." Chad handed Sonny a box with a purple bow on top. When she took it, she said thank you and unwrapped the gift.

"How thoughtful, a signed picture of Johnny Depp. Chad it's signed by you."

"Oh yeah, Johnny was busy and he looked …"

"You don't know him do you?"

"No. Sorry, I lied." Chad and Sonny walked through the door and headed to the party. When they arrived, Chad was well, disappointed.

"This is it? Just Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshal and Clarissa? This is rubbish. See ya suckers."

"No wait, don't go. I was hoping that some other people would turn up. Clarissa where are you going? Tawni, you're leaving you'r own party?"

"If he's here, I am no. Goodbye" Clarissa stormed out of the door and slammed it behind her. Sonny sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"This was meant to have a fairytale ending. You and Clarissa get together, I get a part on Pirates of the Caribbean as I dunno a queen because Johnny likes my work and Tawni hosts a fabulous party. Guess fairytales don't happen ha"

"Sonny, look. Me and Clarissa are way over, so just let things happen okay?" Sonny nodded and cleaned up the mess Nico and Grady made during their hotdog eating contest. Chad and Marshal left and closed the door behind them. They thought it'd be best to leave Sonny on her own for a while.

"Hey Tawni, I've been thinking and, I wanna leave Hollywood for a while, just for a few days. I need to clear my head. It's just a lot has happened and I don't think I can stay here for much longer without falling apart. My umm my mom's coming to pick me up in the morning." Tawni sat down on the sofa.

"No, no don't leave. You've got me and Nico and Grady and Marshal." Sonny closed her eyes and thought for a minuet. She was making a big decision and wanted to make sure it was right.

"I have to. I can't stand it anymore, so tell the guys I said bye, oh and Zora as well. Tell Chad to keep this, I didn't want it anyway." Sonny handed Tawni a box and went to her room. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to wake up and it had been a dream. But it was just to real, all of it. The party, the gift and now this, it was like fate wanted this to happen to her. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sonny what's up. You seemed upset tonight. Look, I'm not being funny but can you speed this up? It's just I've gotta rehearsal early morning for Mackenzie Falls." Chad leaned against the door and as she opened it, he fell to the floor with a crash.

"Ow, could gimme some warning first? Preferably befor you open the door. Sonny what's wrong?"

"Sonny helped him up and sat down on the carpet. With her head in her hands, she started to cry, not an attention grabbing cry, a subtle cry.

"Sonny, Sonny look at me. Now tell me what's wrong?" Sonny looked up at Chad and put her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, I am lea…leaving Hollywood to go back to Wisconsin for a week or two, just to clear my head but, I mighnt move back for good. So I'll never see you guys again." Chad offered a sympathetic smile and stood up, helping Sonny after him.

"We can still ring eachother and text each other. You can come and visit." Chad grinned and walked to the door. He gave her back the picture and closed the door behind him. Before Sonny could fall asleep it was morning. She was all packed and ready to go. Chad was the only person she knew who would stay up all night and listen to her problems. The only person who was obnoxious, weird but managed to do it all whilst being cute, no one compared to him apart from Grady and Nico. They act cool but when they see a tub of frozen yoghurt, they pounce. Hours later, after she had said goodbye to everyone, she waited at the front entrance with Tawni for her mom.

"Sonny!" Sonny's mom waved and parked up at the curb. Sonny gave Tawni a hug and said goodbye as she got into the car. Sonny felt bleak and melancholy inside.

"Hey Mom, nevermind."


	4. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, even though I wish I did because that'd be totally awesome. But I don't its Disney's show. If I could have a lend of a few cast members to make a show of my own that'd be cool but…not gonna happen.

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring them closer or tare them apart?

TITLE: Sonny with a chance of leaving

Chapter 4: I couldn't forget you if I wanted to. 

"I can't do this, not now." She told herself over and over again. Chad's words played over in her mind as she thought about him, what he said made her blush. _It can be our fairytale and love story._ She couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about him. She wished that she could forget everything that had happened and live her life as a normal county girl in Wisconsin. Now she had met him, everything had changed. All of her feelings had been mixed up and tossed around by one boy, one amazing, funny, self-obsessed boy. Calling to a taxi she threw her suitcase into the boot and clambered into the taxi. When she arrived at the studio, she ran to Martial's office and ripped up her resignation.

"Good to have you back kid." His voice was soft and gleeful as I sprinkled the letter over the bin like confetti. Smiling she went to the set of McKenzie falls, promising she'd never run away again. When she arrived, Chad was on set, filming a scene for the summer special. Watching him made her realise just why she fell for him in the first place. His blue eyes glistening, his wide smile that seemed to go wider every time she saw him. She was uncontrollably in love and had to tell him the truth. The things he had said made it obvious that he felt the same. She hadn't opened the locket that he had given her, until now. She prised it open using her nail and peered inside of it. It was a picture of him with her. She had forgotten that night when he had talked to her until midnight. He didn't do it out of sympathy; he sat there because he wanted to. He wanted to make her feel better and know that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Five minutes later, he saw Sonny and rushed up to her in excitement. He knew that she'd come back it was just a question of when and where would he see her.

"I knew you'd come back." She looked at him as he smirked boldly.

"Yeah well, I just couldn't forget you." He grinned again and wrapped his arms around her. "After you found me and gave me that locket, I couldn't leave." Pulling away he looked at her again and sighed.

"Sonny, would you ever forget me if…if you did leave?" This time, it was her turn to smile.

"I couldn't forget you if I wanted to, Chad." Ever since the fake date all those months ago, Sonny had felt something and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was…love. What if it was? Could she really go out with Chad Dylan Cooper? Who knew, she certainly didn't.

"Sonny?" She was starting to panic now. What if he was going to ask her out, ask her to go on an actual date! Trying not to look nervous, she smiled feebly.

"You're stood on my foot." Rolling her eyes she took a few steps backwards and stopped. "Oh and do you wanna go on a date?" Looking at him as though she knew what he was going to say, she nodded.

"I would love to go on a date with you." He leant down to kiss her but she covered his lips. "Nah, ah, ah no kissing until the third date it's the rules." Chad frowned and rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Yeah but this like the third time I've walked past you today so technically it is the third date right now as we speak." Nodding Sonny leant up and pressed her lips against his.

"There, happy now?" He beamed happily, his blue eyes shining brighter than she had ever seen him before. She had always thought that he was a jerk but now she knew that she was wrong. The hardest thing hadn't come yet. She still had to tell her friends about her and Chad. She knew that they didn't like him and might fire her from 'So Random' when they found out but if they did, they did. They would just have to deal with it because she cared about him.

"How are you going to tell Tawni?" His voice filled with concern but he soon perked up when he heard her again.

"Let me handle that what happens, happens okay." He leaned in again to kiss her but this time; they weren't in the room alone. Someone was watching them and they were not happy.

"Well, well, well lookie here." They turned to look as Sonny gasped.

"Tawni, there is an easy way to explain this…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Thanks for reading now press that little review button. **


	5. Betrayer

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, even though I wish I did because that'd be totally awesome. But I don't its Disney's show. If I could have a lend of a few cast members to make a show of my own that'd be cool but…not gonna happen. Short chapter I know sorry about that.

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring them closer or tare them apart?

TITLE: Sonny with a chance of leaving.

**Chapter 5- Betrayer **

"Me and Chad are kind of… kind a… Chad?" Smiling uncomfortably, he tried to think up a good explanation to bail out his girlfriend. It was strange, calling Sonny his girlfriend but it still felt nice though.

"Okay you want the truth, you can have it. Sonny and I are dating. It's the truth, it really is." Sliding an arm around Sonny, Chad smiled and looked at Tawni with suspicious eyes.

"Do you have a problem with that?" His voice was questioning and Tawni nodded furiously.

"Actually I do have a problem with that. Sonny, you have betrayed us at 'So Random' and I am hurt." Sonny scoffed and looked at Tawni seriously.

"Fine, call me a betrayer but at least I show my feelings." Hurt and anger filled her voice as she spoke and it hurt her knowing what she was saying.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tawni enquired sternly, placing a hand on her hips.

"You know what it means, Tawni! You bottle up your feelings and emotions and hide them from the world. If I'm your best friend then why the hell can't you tell me what's up with you?" Tawni didn't answer and sat in complete silence, again bottling up her feelings.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore then." Tawni spoke gently and quietly as appose to madly. It was hard for her to say it and a knot formed in her throat and tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Sonny guided Chad away and looked back at her ex-best friend. "That was horrible, Chad it really was I have never watched her cry." He turned to Sonny and took her hands.

"Then go back to her." She gave a confused expression and sighed. "It's not to late ya know." She shook her head glumly and frowned.

"She branded me as a betrayer to her, I can't just go back. What am I suppose to do because now, I don't even know."

"Go and talk to her. It doesn't have to be like this, arguing and hurt it can all end." She knew this and that was what had made it harder. If Tawni was her best friend, wouldn't she had accepted it and moved on? Letting go of his hands, Sonny nodded and walked away towards the prop room.

"Tawni, can I talk to you?" She turned her head as Sonny laughed at the mass of mascara that was streaming down her face. "Here, you can still look beautiful even when you have mascara rivers down your face." She handed Tawni a tissue and wiped away some of the tears with her hands.

"Thanks, I'm still mad at you." Sonny smiled guiltily at her and chuckled.

"Really?" Shaking her head, Tawni clung on to Sonny and smiled.

"No, I couldn't stay mad at you if I wanted to!" Giggling to each other, they pulled away and turned to face Chad.

"Take it you made up." Nodding Sonny walked over and took hold of his hand.

"Yep, we did indeed. She will accept you in time. She's just worried about me." His eyes connected with hers as they shared a moment and Chad finally broke the silence that hung in the air.

"What is she worried about?" He said with a troubled expression.

"I've been hurt before by boyfriends and I guess she didn't want it to happen again." She beamed amiably and leaned up to kiss him but was interrupted.

"Hello, pretty girl still in the room!" Tawni yelled with laughter as she walked to the door of the room. "I'll leave you to it then." Exiting the room she smirked as she heard the couple next door share another moment together. She hadn't meant to call her a betrayer but she did and that was the main thing that still haunted her mind.

"Chad can I be honest? I have been having nightmares about us…." Chad knew what she meant. He had heard her in the middle of the night and had run in to calm her down.

"I know you have. Tell me about them." Sonny frowned and sniffled silently.

"I can't, Chad. I really cannot tell you because if I do, you'll get hurt." He nodded and forced a smile onto his face.

"Try me." Agreeing, Sonny began to talk.

"Well, I saw you lying on the floor. I don't know if you were alive or not…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **There you go, please review and tell me what you think. :)


	6. Goodnight Sweetheart

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, even though I wish I did because that'd be totally awesome. But I don't its Disney's show. If I could have a lend of a few cast members to make a show of my own that'd be cool but…not gonna happen. I also own no rights to Cirque du Freak which is mentioned as well.

PLOT: Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring them closer or tare them apart?

TITLE: Sonny with a chance of leaving.

**Chapter 6- Goodnight Sweetheart **

"I shouted to you but you didn't answer so I ran and wrapped my arms around you. You just lay there, covered in blood. I shook you again and you didn't answer so I cried out your name. There was a man in front of us who had red, evil eyes and wore a purple suit. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I just clung to your body for dear life hoping it would go away. Then you put an arm around me and pulled me close to you. You whispered in my ear but I can't remember what you said. Then, I blinked and you were gone." He sighed and pulled her into his arms and thought about her nightmares. He was terrified by what she had said but knew that he was the only one who could be there for her.

"It's gonna be okay Sonny, trust me." She burrowed into him and clung to his shirt. It was times like this that she needed Chad and he needed her, nothing could separate them. They were like Ying and Yang.

"Will it though? I'm petrified of death, Chad and I can't loose you not now. We have been through way too much for that to happen, so help me. Each night they get longer. Longer and more detailed, it's killing me knowing that I'll loose you." She cried again and held on to him harder. He was the one thing that she had waited her whole life for. She needed him more than she had ever thought and he brought out the best in her.

"I know that it will be okay because I am going nowhere." She smiled sweetly and pulled away from him before locking herself in the prop room. She lay down on the couch and began to drift off to sleep. An hour later, Chad was walking past the room when he heard screaming…Sonny's screaming. He tried to bash open the door but nothing worked so he sat on the ground and listened.

"No, Chad don't go! Don't walk out of my life like this! I need you; no don't leave me here all alone please. Chad, Chad, Chad!" She shrieked as he managed to break open the door and run to her rescue.

"Sonny, hey wake up." Her eyes opened as she pulled him closer and sobbed.

"It's horrible, I can't stand it anymore! Please help me, I can't go it alone."

"Shhh, it'll be fine c'mon don't cry." He hushed his girlfriend and made her some coffee before sitting her down and asking her about them. After the conversation, he led her to Marshall's office. Sitting down he asked her what the matter was.

"I've been having nightmares about Chad. They get longer and more in depth every single night and they won't stop. What does it mean?"

"It could mean a sign." He finally said after a long, awkward silence.

"What sign? No… no it can't mean that Chad's gonna die!" She said through concerned eyes.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"No he can't because I won't let him." Chad had been silent for the conversation and finally spoke. I don't know where he was. It didn't make sense and…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words that played on her mind.

"What did the place look like?" Marshall asked, intrigued in the whole thing.

"It had concrete walls and a wooden floor. A man with a purple suit and evil eyes stood there and he took Chad. The cellar, the cellar had the exact same features but what was that man doing there?" Chad was he only one who knew who the man was but he didn't say anything, Sonny had enough to think about without that. That night, Sonny was curled up next to Chad on the sofa. She was soundly sleeping next to him when he edged his way out and kissed her fore head.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said before making his way to the cellar of the studio to meet the mysterious man.


	7. The Spade

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no rights to Sonny with a chance, even though I wish I did because that'd be totally awesome. But I don't its Disney's show. If I could have a lend of a few cast members to make a show of my own that'd be cool but…not gonna happen. I own Licent Veamalt (Random name but first I could think of.)

**PLOT:** Sonny has been on So Random for a while now and is gradually falling for Chad. Obviously, she can't tell him because she's afraid of what her friends would think as they are not Chad's best friends. However, when she conjures up the courage to ask him out, she over hears him asking someone out to the movies. When she walks into Chad's visibility, he pretends he had never asked the girl out, in a bid to save his friendship, he tries to flirt with Sonny and when he gets rejected, he knows something's wrong. Nico, Grady and Tawni attempt to crash Chad's date, little do they know Sonny's there to and when Chad leans in to kiss her, Sonny starts to break down and storms out of the movie theatre. Chad sees her emotionally break down, so he follows her and tells his new girlfriend that he's going for a soda re-fill. He and Sonny share a moment but when his girlfriend goes to find him, the moment soon ends. Gradually, Chad starts to ignore Sonny and excludes her from everything. Sonny opens up to Tawni and tells her that she is going to leave Hollywood for a couple of weeks to clear her mind. Will their friendship be saved before Sonny decides to leave Hollywood for good? And will she forgive Tawni, Nico and Grady for ignoring her demand to leave her business alone? Along with this, a nightmare from her past re-appears, will he leave her to live life as normal? Plus, will a chain of events bring them closer or tare them apart?

**A/N:** I tried to make it a little funny towards the end so it isn't too depressing. Last chapter of Sonny with a Chance of leaving (cry, cry).

**TITLE:** Sonny with a chance of leaving.

**Chapter 7-The spade**

He had been gone an hour when Sonny woke. He went to kiss him but kissed the pillow where Chad's head was.

"Chad? Are you here? Oh no, no this isn't happening!" She paced the room for a while then pulled on a dressing gown. "Chad are you here?" She called as t echoed through the corridors. There was no answer as she tunnelled deeper into the cellar. It got darker and colder the further she got and she grew more wary when it drew silent. "Hello, who's there?" She shouted into the darkness. Two arms grabbed her from behind as a hand wrapped over her mouth. She mumbled and bit one of the fingers. The hand moved away as she swivelled round and whispered out apologies. "Oh my God I am so sorry I thought… I didn't…" he placed a finger on her mouth and hushed her.

"I know you didn't know it was me. What are you doing here?" Sonny glanced down then back up at a confused Chad.

"I guess I'm stupidly in love with you." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to him. He didn't want to let go but had to make his way down to the cellars before he got there to hide Sonny. "Who is that guy?" Sonny asked with perplexed eyes.

"That's the thing, no one knows but he is the one who is gonna decide weather I die or not."

"Why would you die though?" He didn't know what to tell her. It was a long confusing story which she probably wouldn't understand anyway.

"My dad got into trouble with him when he was younger. I don't know how and I don't know what he did but the one thing I know is that I suppose I'm the closest target." That wasn't the truth. The truth was that he didn't know why he was going to die but he didn't want Sonny to panic so made the whole thing up. There was an explanation behind it, really there was but only the man could tell him what it was.

"I see, so are we there yet?" She asked whilst walking into a door.

"That answer your question?" She nodded and pulled open the door. It was dark and gloomy in the cellar and it sent shivers down Sonny's spine. She could see his eyes glowing in the darkness and whispered to Chad. Staying low, they edged their way towards the man and pressed against the wall. He kissed her and smiled. "Stay here." She wanted to cry out to him but valued her life so stayed quiet and slid down the wall, landing on the cold ground. "Ok, wadda ya want with me? Wow, you're fatter in person!" He laughed and ducked from a punch. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Licent Veamalt. Pleased to meet you Chad Dylan-Cooper, Sonny Munroe." He shouted over to Sonny whilst she just waved nervously. "I ask people to call me L.I.V.E." He didn't understand and it had to be spelt out for him. "You are a very slow child aren't you?" He nodded and blushed before bringing back the angry side of him.

"Oh, your name means live because you can control lives?" He shook his head and sat down on a table.

"No, I can change lives." Sonny sneaked away while Chad questioned him and hid round the corner. She analyzed my surroundings while I was there and noticed a heavy spade, a hammer and a fire exit.

"Really? Cool." He cooed, looking at his chubby face. "So what do you want with me anyway?" He chuckled and looked at Chad in a strange way.

"Well, I have an interest in you." Chad backed away as Sonny giggled to herself. "Not in that way you sick-minded child." Nodding Chad stepped forward and grinned.

"Unfortunately I am not interested and I have a girlfriend. Licent rolled his eyes at the girlfriend quip and raised a fist to Chad to knock him out so he could take him. Chad gritted his teeth and waited for the blow but it didn't come. Instead Licent fell backwards and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Take that chubster!" Sonny shouted, holding the spade in her hand. "You okay?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she dropped the spade.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Aha. Oh wait about…" She pointed down to the man as Chad chuckled lightly.

"He'll be found in the morning." He wrapped an arm around Sonny as they walked out of the cellar.

"Wait! I forgot my spade! You never know when you mind need one." He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her.

"Hurry up, I'm tired. Oh and thanks for saving my life." She ran into the cellar and picked up her spade, hitting the unconscious man with it on her way out.

"Sorry, oops that's gonna bruise." She appeared out of the room and smiled. "How'd I save your life?" She asked, feeling proud of herself. Chad pointed to the mud covered spade and grinned.

"With your spade, it does come in handy." She dropped the spade and kissed Chad on the lips. Then picked it up and carted it away with her. Guess this story just proves that sometimes, you don't want dreams to come true.

**A/N:** So there you go. That was the last chapter of Sonny with a Chance of leaving and I will write more on Channy soon. Thank you for all of your reviews.


End file.
